Crew of the Axe: New Years Special!
by kilnorc
Summary: As it says, New Years Special fic! Chopper Man and White Dragon must track down an old friend in order to save Fox Dust from the evil Doctor Usodabada! Can they find him in time to save Fox Dust?


**Crew of the Axe: New Years Special!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**Kilnorc: hey guys. I realize I didn't post a Christmas special thing for this series, and I'm sure my fans would've enjoyed one, but I was unable to do so...but to make up for it, I'm doing a special NEW YEARS FIC! WOOT! Enjoy...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Chopper Man! Chopper Man!"

Chopper Man, the little, cute, but incredibly super and heroic superhero of the world lept up from this beanbag chair in front of the TV and ran to the next room. In the next room, a woman with short, dark blonde hair and green eyes dressed in a long white martial arts dress, her eyes covered by a matching mask strip.

"Oh, White Dragon! What's wrong?" Chopper Man asked, walking over to her, his red cape flowing behind him. White Dragon bent down to his level and looked straight into his eyes, "Chopper Man, I need your help!"

Chopper Man stared at her, then nodded, "What do I need to do?" he asked. White Dragon brushed a few strands of her blonde hair away from her eyes, "It's Dr. Usodabada again! Fox Dust and I were tracking him and fell into a trap...Fox Dust has been captured by him and I can't get in by myself!".

Fox Dust, a bouncy kitsune teenager with a talent for illusion and incredible agility as well as other heightened senses, was the White Dragon's official side-kick. Chopper Man's jaw dropped, "Dr Usodabada? I thought I got rid of him and his minions when I defeated him and took the Luffy Bomber!"

Just then, a rather attractive young woman with short orange hair and glasses, wearing a tight green dress that matched her curves came walking in, a clipboard in her hands. Chopper ran to her, "Namifia! I need you to tell me who you sold Luffy Bomber to!".

Namifia, his attractive, yet money-loving assistant glanced away from the clipboard, then at her boss and at White Dragon, "Why?"

"We just need to find it!" both White Dragon and Chopper Man shouted. Namifia glared at them, then sighed, "Sold it to a couple of knuckleheads...," she flipped through her clipboard and ripped away a page, "Here...there's where it was going,".

White Dragon snatched the paper away from her, "Thank you. Come on, Chopper Man, we gotta hurry!". Namifia watched the two superheroes dash away, "THEIR NOT GETTING THEIR MONEY BACK!" she screamed, shaking her fist at them, her jewelry sparkling.

-----

"Ro, Sham, Bo!"

"I win!"

"Damn. Ro, Sham, Bo!"

"I win, again!"

"DAMMIT! Last time...Ro, Sham, Bo!"

"Three times! I win again! Why do you always choose the rock, boss?".

A man with messy black hair leaned back in his chair and looked at the people in front of him. One was a man with slicked back blonde hair, wearing an outfit that was made up of black armlets with spikes on the sides, a pair of black pants and a thick black vest, two swords across his back.

Another was a young man with short brown hair, wearing an outfit similiar to the swordsman, but with few differences. He too, carried two swords on his back.

"I dunno...I just like it is all,".

_CRASH!_

Both swordsmen fell backward at the answer. The man laughed loudly, holding his sides, "You guys are so weird...,".

"Yes they are...,"

"OI!"

All three men jumped up from their places and stood back to back...to back, each in a fighting stance.

"Who's there?!" the leader yelled out.

Two figures came crashing down from a nearby skylight and landed a few feet away from them. The boss groaned, "Aw man...it's Chopper Man and...uh...hm...,"

"The White Dragon, boss," the blonde swordsman whispered, "Remember?"

"Oh that's right...," the boss walked over to the two heroes and bowed slightly, "Welcome to our humble abode, heroes...what can I do for ya?".

White Dragon returned the bow, "We understand that you've come to own the Luffy Bomber. Is that right?".

"Luffy Bomber...Luffy Bomber...Luffy Bomber...that big-ass robot thing?"

"Yes!"

"The one that talks back and gets to be friendly towards anyone?"

"_Yes_!"

"The one where you can climb in and take control of it?"

_"YES!"_ the two heroes shouted, "WHERE IS IT?!"

The boss shrugged, "Eh...it got stolen a few days after I bought it...,".

_CRASH!_

Both Chopper Man and White Dragon fell to the floor this time. White Dragon was on her feet while Chopper Man was still out of it, "Well...you're men...Demon and Ryu, do they know who might've stolen it?".

The blonde swordsman, Demon, shrugged, "Wasn't my job to watch Luffy Bomber, it was Ryu's," he nudged the brown haired swordsman. Ryu glared at Demon, "Was not, it was your turn!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Dragon's Barrage!"

"_Tanketetsu!_"

Their boss sighed and shook his head as his swordsmen underlings began to fight each other over a simple argument, "Aiya...,".

"Well what about you, you have any idea where Luffy Bomber might be?" White Dragon asked, her eye twitching in annoyance.

"Uh...well there's this chick who works with high tech stuff like this...you might check with her...,".

-----

"Now, now...this is a surprise...,"

A woman with long red hair and almond colored eyes leaned back in her chair, a large figure beside her. In front of her, White Dragon and Chopper Man stood, having entered the lair of one of the most notorious women in the world: Chiz le Uru.

"You want my Luffy Bomber? Whatever for, my friends?" she asked, smoothing out her silk dress. Chopper Man sighed, he didn't want to explain all this again but he had no choice. "Fox Dust has been capture, and we need Luffy Bomber to rescue her and we heard that you have it now...," he said quickly.

White Dragon nodded, "That's right. Please...if you won't let us keep it, at least let us borrow it until the mission is over!" she pleaded. Chiz le Uru tapped her chin in thought, then looked to the figure at her side, "What do you think, Red?".

Red, a large lobster-like merman stared hard at the two heroes, then nodded, "I'd say they're trustworthy, Lady Uru...,". The red head nodded and smiled, "Very well...you may use the Luffy Bomber to take down the opponent, whoever it may be,".

"That would be Dr Usodabada," Chopper Man chirped.

Lady Uru's eyes widened, "Oh _really_? You don't say...,".

"Something wrong?" White Dragon asked.

The red haired woman shook her head, "No, not at all! It just so happens I sent my best helper and Luffy Bomber to try and take down Dr Usodabada just a few hours ago,".

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT BEFORE?!"

"Well...you never asked...," Lady Uru said with a shrug.

_CRASH!_

-----

"Mwahahahaha...this is my most ingenious plan yet! With White Dragon's sidekick in my grasp, she will be forced to ask for Chopper Man's aide, and when they both come, they will be led into their ultimate demise!"

A short man with a handlebar mustache, a cape, and a doctors coat paced back and forth as three figures stood behind him, muffled noises coming from behind them.

"Oi oi oi...you think they'll be coming? I mean...she may be the sidekick, but she is annoying as hell," asked a man with a metal nose and an oni-giri shaped head.

"Of course, they'll come, Zorogilla! I know how these fools think...they'd come to save people even if their not their friends or sidekicks! Don't ask me why, they just would!"

"And he says he knows how they work?" a six-armed woman in a skimpy outfit whispered, leaning over to a man in a lizard suit who was smoking three cigarettes at once. Dr Usodabada walked up to them, "By the way, great work on capturing the brat, Sanjilops and Robiflowan!".

The three henchmen...ahem, two henchmen and henchwoman moved out of the way to reveal a girl with a large furry fox tail and matching ears sitting, bound and gagged in a chair. She was wearing a black pair of shorts and matching tank top with the letters **F.D. **in big white letters across her chest. Needless to say, Sanjilops was drooling over her.

"Hey boss...you hear something?" Zorogilla asked.

"Eh...?" Usodabada turned around, as well as his underlings and let out a scream as a bright light filled the room.

-----

"Alright, Dr Usodabada! Release...Fox...Dust...and...surrender?"

Chopper Man and White Dragon stood in a large, messy room. Pieces of rubble, wood, and furniture littered the floor while the four villians dangled from the ceiling, either unconcious or mumbling something in coherent.

"...I think we missed the fight, Chopper Man...," White Dragon commented, walking under the villains, "But where is Fox Dust?". As she looked around for her sidekick, Chopper Man walked over a large pile of rubble and looked around, "FOX DUST! WHERE ARE YOU? WE'RE HERE TO SAVE- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!".

White Dragon whirled around to see Chopper Man was beating off an arm that was sticking out of the pile of rubble he was on top of with a stick. She sweatdropped, then sighed as her faithful, if not slightly annoying ward rose from the debris, unharmed, yet covered in dirt and pieces of the remains.

She walked over, smiling, "Glad to see you're alright, Fox Dust! How did you manage to fight off all of three of the Doctor's henchmen?"

"Two henchmen and a henchwoman," came a moan from above them.

Fox Dust shook her head, "Wasn't me, boss. I didn't do anything at all! I was in a chair, bound and gagged by tape, while the Doctor was going on about what he would do with you and Chopper Man, and then a white light filled the room! Next thing I know, I'm buried under the rubble with Chopper Man not making it any easier for me!"

Chopper Man rubbed the back of his head nervously, smiling, "_Gomen nasai_...,".

"Then...who helped you?"

-----

On a nearby cliff, a lone figure in a black leather bodysuit watched the trio of heroes leave the ruined building. Her blue eyes looked on at them for a while longer as her long black hair blew in the wind.

"Oi...oi...oi!"

The woman growled and glared at the machine beside her, "What is it, Luffy Bomber?" she muttered, fingers itching for her shotgun and pistol. Luffy Bomber, the giant robot that was created by Dr Usodabada smiled, "Can we go and eat now? You promised me we could eat when we got done with this!"

"You can't even eat, you're a machine!"

"I can too eat!"

"Then what can you eat?"

"MEAT!"

"Aiya...,"

"There you two are...Luffy Bomber, Lady Uru wants you back at home. She says she has a surprise for you," a new voice came. The woman turned to the source while Luffy Bomber whooped and lumbered away like a clumsy giant.

The owner of the voice was a man in a dark suit complete with a cape and wide brimmed hat, a large whip at his side.

"Oi...what are you doing here, V? Checkin' up on me?"

V shook his head, "No no no, just had to come and see if you managed to leave some survivors this time, Niriko"

"So you _did_ come to check on me...," Niriko mumbled.

"Guess so,"

-----

"Kirsty...Kirsty...oi, Kirsty!"

The doctor snapped awake and looked around. She was in the infirmary, a comic book in one hand while the other hand hung at the side. Dusty was shaking her, "There you are. Man, you sleep like a log sometimes. I been shaking you for about ten minutes now!"

"Oh I have? Sorry...I must've dozed off while reading the comic book Chopper gave to me...," the doctor said with a yawn. Dusty eyed the comic book's cover and smiled, "I can't blame you...hope you dreamt well. C'mon, the captain wants us,".

The two of them left the infirmary to see both the Axe-Head crew and the Straw Hat crew had their ships connected by a series of ropes. A tall, well built man with blue hair and a metal nose came up to them, "Oi, oi, oi...you guys about ready?" he asked.

Dusty waved him off, "Yeah, yeah, Franky, we're ready, we're ready...,". The two crews had a big celebration complete with a huge meal and a fantastic fireworks show following it. As the two crews partied outside, a slight wind blew into the open window of the infirmary and closed the comic book Kirsty had been reading.

**The Exciting Adventures of Chopper Man: White Dragon's Cry for Help! Need For Luffy Bomber!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: well there's that. Now, in case you'll all wondering about wtf is going on here...the strange cast of characters here, most of them anyway, originated from a TV special from a japanese episode of One Piece during the CP9 Arc. The others not from the show, in case you haven't already guessed them, are the OC stars of this series. Now, before I leave, lemme just say that this has nothing really to do with the storyline of the main fic series, but just a nice get together for the New Year.**

**Happy New Year everyone! Thank you for reading and reviewing my fics this year and for making them a big hit! JA NE!!!**


End file.
